04 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.40 Współcześni wojownicy 7.55 Panna z mokrą głową (5): Podróże do krainy marzeń - serial prod. TVP 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Ziarno: Podróż do Betlejem - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - teletekstem 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki teletekstem 10.50 Zwierzozbliżenia: Nauka 11.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 11.35 Reportaż Jedynki: Ludzie Mesjasza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.30 Gospodraka 13.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.25 To jest telewizja 13.30 Ich pierwsze miłości: Krzysztof Materna 14.00 Studio sport: I Liga koszykówki mężczyzn; Hoop Pekaes Pruszków - Bobry Bytom 15.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.05 Kwadrat 16.30 Spotkanie z Muppetami - film anim. prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Moda na sukces (1004) - serial prod. USA 18.15 MdM 18.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dwoje we mnie - komedia prod. USA 21.45 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Skok na forsę 22.40 Sportowa sobota 23.00 Przystojniak Johnny Handsome - film sens. prod. USA 0.40 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Pawel Karpiński (powt.) 1.05 Klan - telenowela TVP, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 1.30 Klan - telenowela TVP (powt.) 1.55 Napis na murze - film fab. prod. angielskiej 3.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia - w świecie ciszy (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 W czterech kątach - magazyn poradnikowy 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.05 Nasz Charly (17) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kuutz (46 min) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Flinstonowie, Pies Huckelburry - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (105): Alicja w krainie używanych samochodów - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Tom Moore, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.00 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała (2/8): Powszedni cud - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 13.55 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.20 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.00 Złotopolscy (183): Zły duch - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.30 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (1) 16.30 Providence (5/17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) 17.15 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (2) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (3) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.25 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19.50 Babski comber 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Micki i Maude (Micki and Maude) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Dudley Moor, Amy Irving, Ann Reiking, Richard Muligan (113 min) 23.35 Camerimage '99 - Wielka Gala 00.10 Mężczyźni Hollywoodu (1): Próżni i wulgarni - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 01.05 Dzikość w sercu (Wilderness) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Ben Bolt, wyk. Amanda Ooms, Owen Teale, Michael Kitchen, Johanna Benyon (100 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Rozmowy w Drodze 09.00 (WP) Taxi (14/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Kolega pana Boga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Wojciech Brzozowicz, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Jolanta Grusznic, Janusz Rafał Nowicki, Anna Milewska (65 min) 11.10 (WP) Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (10/20) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Dario Fo i Franca Rame - Nobel dla dwojga - film dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 13.00 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.20 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 13.30 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.05 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 14.10 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 14.25 I Ty możesz zostać Świętym Mikołajem 14.35 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.50 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.10 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - reportaż 15.35 (WP) Karino (12/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Oscary Jazzowe - reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Tandem - Dorota i Emilian Kamińscy 17.45 I żartem i serio 18.00 Teleskop 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę 19.00 (WP) Śląska Laba - program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (14/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Kto ma rację - magazyn 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy: Marek Waszkowski 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Tyson - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Ulrich Edel, wyk. Michael Jai White, Jimmy Bridges, George C. Scott, Paul Winfield (104 min) 23.45 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Ręce ktore leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakCJi programow religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (27) - film anim. USA 8.25 Kalambury - program dla dZieci 8.50 Power Rangers (139) - serial dla młodzieży 9.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (135) - amerykanski serial sensacyjny 10.55 Duże dziewczynki nie płaczą - komedia USA 12.50 Zabić raz jeszcze - dramat krym. USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 link Joumal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - pr. rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (27) - serial USA (serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (36) - ser. USA 19.05 Idź na całosć - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (17) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (14) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.10 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (5) - serial dokumentalny USA 21.40 Kurier Specjalny - mag. reporterski 22.10 Monolit - thriller USA 23.50 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Opowieści z krypty (28) - ser. USA 0.25 Playboy 1.25 Allyson - film USA 3.10 Muzyka na BIS TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Kraina snu (8) - senal animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodzicow 9.00 Twoj problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (10) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony śWlat(25) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (9) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Powrót Robin Hooda - film przygodowy, USA 14.00 Terry i Kate (12) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.00 Przystań Hubbardów (13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęścia (13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Modelki (6) - senal Obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kręc z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dOwcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Żyje się tylko dwa razy - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 23.55 Terapia Careya - film sensacyjny, USA 1.50 Spotkania z Panią Domu - magazyn dla kobiet 2.20 Zła karta - komedia, USA 4.15 Granie na zawołanie TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (83,84): Gorzka prawda, Telegram - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (54 min) 06.55 Mój ślad: ks. Jan Twardowski (powt.) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (268,269,270) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej (9): Edukacja i upadek - serial dokumentalny Rafała Grupińskiego 10.50 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Mniejszy szuka dużego - komedia, Polska 1975, reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Robert Schmidt, Magda Nałęcka, Tadeusz Drewnowski, Grzegorz Przybylski (91 min) 13.40 Za chlebem - reportaż Izabeli Pieczary 14.00 Czy Bóg jest Polakiem - reportaż Pawła Łopacińskiego 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Wakacje (4-ost.): Znowu razem - serial przygodowy, Polska 1977, reż. Anette Olsen, wyk. Jacek Otfinowski, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Jacek Kęcik, Henryk Talar (53 min) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Francji 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Feliksy Warszawskie '99 18.15 Czterdziestolatek (14/21): Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (53 min) 19.10 Mój ślad: Janina Ochojska 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Podróż do Polski (Voyage en Pologne) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Polska 1994, reż. Stephane Kurc, wyk. Masha Mevil, Sophie Aubry, Jacek Borkowski, Piotr Polk (87 min) 21.25 Ulubieńcy Publiczności - Koncert V Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '99 (1) - koncert 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Nick Cave i przyjaciele - koncert XX Jubileuszowego Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (2), wyk. Nick Cave, Anna Maria Jopek, Bogusław Linda, Kazik Staszewski 23.55 Sportowa sobota 00.20 Czterdziestolatek (14/21): Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.05 Mój ślad: Janina Ochojska (powt.) 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Podróż do Polski (Voyage en Pologne) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Polska 1994, reż. Stephane Kurc, wyk. Masha Mevil, Sophie Aubry, Jacek Borkowski, Piotr Polk (87 min) (powt.) 03.25 Ulubieńcy Publiczności - koncert V Festiwalu Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '99 (1) - koncert (powt.) 04.10 Za chlebem - reportaż Izabeli Pieczary (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Bezludna wyspa - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) RTL 7 06.30 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (40 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 11.05 Kiedy mnie zabraknie (When I am Dead and Gone) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Ate de Jong, wyk. Anke Sevenich, Helmut von Stetten, Ivo Moeller, Suzanne Michel (100 min) 12.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (30 min) 13.40 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Fran Bennett (50 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (50 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Mordercza układanka (Murder COD) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Patrick Duffy, William Devane (95 min) 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.40 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/Rosja/Kanada 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Anatoly Kulbitsky (101 min) 00.30 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (35 min) 01.15 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 02.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 02.45 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 03.05 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 03.50 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania/Rosja/Kanada 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Anatoly Kulbitsky (101 min) (powt.) 05.35 Teledyski Canal + 07.05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Deser: Opowieści kanterberyjskie - film krótkometrażowy 09.00 (K) Enak - film SF, Polska 1993, reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Edward Zentara, Irene Jacob, Joanna Szczepkowska (81 min) 10.25 (K) Na dobre i na złe (For Richer or Poorer) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Bryan Spice, wyk. Tim Allen, Kirstie Alley, Jay O. Sanders (94 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Nie przegap 13.35 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 14.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej 14.30 (K) Przyroda Botswany - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.00 (K) Fatalna namiętność (Red Corner) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford (117 min) 20.00 (K) Grzeszna propozycja (The Proposition) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Madeleine Stowe, William Hurt (107 min) 21.50 (K) Deser: Ostatni wieczór - film krótkometrażowy 22.00 (K) Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 1999 00.00 (K) Ostatni kontrakt (The Last Contract) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundavall, wyk. Mikael Presbrandt, Pernilla August (109 min) 01.50 (K) Deser: Lucky Luck - film krótkometrażowy 02.00 (K) Przybysze: Dziedzictwo (Alien Nation: Udara Legacy) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint (86 min) 03.30 (K) Żona gangstera - film erotyczny (111 min) 05.20 (K) Ósmy dzień tygodnia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Sonia Ziemann, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Emil Karewicz (82 min) 06.45 (K) Deser: Wyznania Sushimanki - film krótkometrażowy HBO 04.00 Ostatni Don (The Last Don) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Graeme Clifford, wyk. Danny Aiello, Joe Mantegna, Daryl Hannah, Kirstie Alley, Penelope Ann Miller (142 min) 06.45 Wyprawa w głąb lasów Borneo - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 07.40 Jezioro osobliwości - film obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Maria Kowalik, Barbara Horawianka, Mirosław Konarowski, Stanisław Zaczyk (97 min) 09.20 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) 11.35 Niezwykłe lato (The Inkwell) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Matty Rich, wyk. Larenz Tate, Joe Morton, Suzzanne Douglas, Glynn Turman (107 min) 13.25 Gość nie z tej ziemi (One Hell of a Guy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. James David Pasternak, wyk. Rob Lowe, Alexandra Powers, Michael York, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 15.00 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 15.30 Same kłopoty (Nothing but Trouble) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Dan Aykroyd, wyk. Chevy Chase, Demi Moore, John Candy, Dan Aykroyd (89 min) 17.05 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Robert Greenwald, wyk. Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek (85 min) 18.35 Kumpel (Buddy) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Caroline Thompson, wyk. Rene Russo, Robbie Coltrane, Alan Cumming, Irma P. Hall (80 min) 20.00 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/USA 1997, reż. Adrian Lyne, wyk. Jeremy Irons, Melanie Griffith, Frank Langella, Dominique Swain (121 min) 22.15 Plus minus zero (Zero Effect) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jake Kasdan, wyk. Bill Pullman, Ben Stiller, Ryan O'Neal, Kim Dickens (115 min) 00.10 Wieczór kawalerski (Stag) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Mario Van Peebles, Andrew McCarthy, Kevin Dillon, Taylor Dayne (95 min) 01.45 Wielki skok (The Big Fall) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Sophie Ward (90 min) 03.20 Biustolodzy (Breast Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Larry O'Neil, wyk. David Schwimmer, Chris Cooper, Emily Procter, Louise Fletcher (91 min) Nasza TV Vigor 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 13.00 Biały Kieł (Zanna Bianca) - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszpania/Francja 1972, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Carole Andre, Rik Battaglia, Harry Carey Jr., Daniele Dublino (105 min) 14.55 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.15 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.40 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Od soboty do soboty 18.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Mordercza układanka (Murder COD) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Patrick Duffy, William Devane, Chelsea Field, Allan Miller (95 min) 21.45 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Sport - Express 23.10 Morderstwo w Marakeszu (Unveiled) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. William Cole, wyk. Lisa Zane, Nick Chinlund, Whip Hubley, Martha Gehman (115 min) 01.05 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Sport - Express 01.35 Od soboty do soboty 02.05 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.20 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.35 Program na niedzielę 02.40 Infokanał Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Weekend specjalny: Weekend w deche 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Weekend specjalny: Weekend w deche 17.00 Na Scenie - Tori Amos 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Thinkadelic 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Barbara 09.15 Archeologia: Galilea - film dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 10.15 Tajemnica plemienia Loma (1) - reportaż 10.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (1) - poradnik dla rodziców 11.25 Klasyka automobilizmu (1) - program motoryzacyjny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Lumen 2000: Specjalna szkoła w Warszawie - magazyn 12.30 Promieniowanie ojcostwa (3) - film dokumentalny 12.50 Józef - film fabularny 14.30 Orientalne dywany - program edukacyjny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Zwierzęta Alaski - film przyrodniczy 15.30 Paweł VI - papież dialogu - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Szum Prutu, Czeremoszu... - film dokumentalny 16.15 Ojciec Święty w Radzyminie - film dokumentalny 16.35 Każdy papieros niszczy twoje zdrowie - felieton 16.45 Stolice i metropolie świata - film krajoznawczy 17.15 Przygody Saltiego (1) - film dla dzieci 17.45 Serce na Rossie - reportaż 18.00 Zdążyć przed ciemnością - film dokumentalny 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 W duchu pokuty - relacja 20.00 Koncert życzeń 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Na południe od Sahary (1) - reportaż 21.30 Jesień Marty - film fabularny 23.05 Ewolucja - kupcy prehistorii - film dokumentalny 23.40 Rehabilitacja inaczej: O szablę Kilińskiego - reportaż 00.00 Program na niedzielę Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Najsilniejsi mężczyźni Niemiec (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 07.15 Beach Clash (12) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Monster Trucks (8) (powt.) 10.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 10.30 Sportclips (4) - magazyn (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 13.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 14 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 15.00 Poza kontrolą (19) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Takeshi's Castle (15) 16.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: MŚ kobiet w Danii - mecz Niemcy - Japonia 17.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 14 kolejka 18.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.30 Gillette World Sport Special 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 20.45 (na żywo) Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.00 Roller Jam (18) 01.00 Monster Trucks (20) (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (20) - magazyn (powt.) 02.30 Monster Trucks (21) (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV Vigor z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku